Sono Daku Uchigawa
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Six girls were chosen to be demons. Six boys were chosen to be angels. When they meet, they fall in love! But angels and demons can't be in love, right?


**Hey Yallz! It's me, and I'm back! (Do da belly flop!) Flop, flop, flop, flop! Do da belly flop! Hehe, anyway, what does Sono Daku Uchigawa mean? Well, it means it's dark inside... DunDun! The name will play a big part in this story~ well, without further ado, let us enter the world of pokemon! (Hehe) **

Full summary: A few girls were kidnapped and turned into monstrous beings, known as demons. They all had their human forms, and lure mode, as they like to call it.../a few boys were granted the option if they wanted to become angels, and fight against evil, so now they have human form and an ability to transform into any pokemon, excluding legendaries~/ they soon meet the girls and soon fall for them, but their demons! It's just not possible for an angel and a demon to be in love! (Few, long summary!)

Characters: (girls first) Leaf, Serena, Dawn, Iris, May, Misty (boys last) Gary Oak, Ash, Paul, Cilian, Drew and Brock (I dunno!)

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever writen. XD!

* * *

General POV

"W-where are we?" May asked, rubbing her shoulder in which she had a sharp pain every time she moved.

"I dunno, but I don't want to be here!" Dawn said as she started hyperventilating.

"Dawn, DAWN! Calm down, nothing is going to happen." Misty said, reassuring her.

"C-can you p-p-promise that?" Dawn asked, her deep breaths slowly changing to tears.

"Well..." Misty said, deep in thought.

"S-see! We're trapped forever!" Dawn said as she started whaling.

"You guys, SHUT UP! I've got a migraine here!" Leaf said, rubbing the side of her right breast and her head. (I dunno!)

"Sheesh, ya don't havfta be so rude! Gosh, Leaf, your such a kid!" Iris said, rubbing her left foot.

"Your the one who hasn't matured yet, ya little brat!" Leaf said, getting in Iris' face.

"Am not!" Iris cried by in her face.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"SHUT THE F*** UP, I'M TRYING TO MAKE A POTION!" An old man's voice could be heard from the dark void.

"Hey, old guy! Why are we here?!" Leaf asked, all in his face.

"B-because I've turned you to D-demons." He said.

"Oh, so one PEACFUL day we were shopping and POOF! WE'RE DEMONS, HUH?! HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Leaf yelled right in his ear.

"I injected this," he held up a long needle. "Into various places on each of your bodies in places no Angel would look. Dark brunette, yours in on your right breast, lighter brunette, yours is on your left shoulder, bluenette, yours is on your thigh, purple head, yours is on your left foot, and finally, red head, yours is under... your arm pit. Yup, that's the locations for you girls."

"Um, great. I have a frigin' ache on my breast. Great. Just greeeeeaaaaaaat." Leaf said, each of her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Why us?" Dawn asked.

"Because you all have a lot of negative energy. Leaf, is that it?" The old man asked. "Your hatred for your rival."

"Obviously." She said, flipping her hair.

"May, right? You hate one person, a popular singer-dancer sensation!" He said. "Iris you hate a boy who always makes speaches, and Serena... Serena?"

"Oh, that girl always gets her beauty sleep. I'll go get her." May said.

May ran over to the sleeping girl, and poked her eye.

"Serena, wake up, did you know Dawn and Ash had sex?" May asked.

"They did whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Serena yelled, bolting up.

"Nah, I just needs to wake you up." May said, giggling.

"Meanie." Serena said as she dusted off imaginary dirt.

"Come on, everyone's waiting!" May said, grabbing her hand.

"Ah, Serena. You demon spot is...on your neck." He said.

"Wow, I'm gonna be so happy being a demon! NOT!" Serena said, jumping up and down.

"Well, it has its benefits..." the old man said. "Like for instance, you can eat souls, (they taste like candy corn!) You are WAY more attractive than angels when in your demon form. You can sing way better than an angel, and you have wings."

"Wow, really?! Now we're getting somewhere!" Serena and Leaf said, jumping.

"Now that's not all. You can make a guy fall for you just by winking at him. Cool, huh?" The old man said.

"Totally! Where do we start?!" Serena and Leaf asked in unison.

"Follow me, girls." The old man said, opening a dark circle. "Hop in the portal."

"Sir yes sir!" Leaf and Serena said as they jumped in.

"Ugh, if this is our fate Arceus, then so be it." Misty said, clearly disgusted.

"U-um, will I-it hurt?" Dawn asked.

"If your thigh doesn't hurt, then this won't either." The old man said.

"Oh, I didn't even notice my thigh hurt! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn cried.

"So this is fate. Greeeeeaaaaaaat." Iris said as she walked through the portal.

"O-ok, here g-g-goes everything." Dawn said, finally calming down.

As the girls walked through the portal, they gasped in amazement.

"Wow, what a dark place!" Leaf said.

"I-it's...Beautiful!" Serena said, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"I know, right?!" Leaf said as she and Serena jumped up and down, 8th their hands clasped together.

"Do you have some kind of potion to shut these two kids up?!" Iris said, with a ticked Mark on her head.

Misty and Dawn just anime-style fell down watching the two girls.

"Guys, it's not all that it seems. Great powers come with great responsibility." Misty said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, what she said." Dawn said, mimicking Misty.

"Don't copy me!" Misty said.

"I can copy you if I want, NAH!" Dawn said as she stuck out her tounge.

"Girls, girls. We need to learn the basics. First let's start with doing our demon mode. Think of that person you hate the most in life, like if you had enough power you could kill them. Leaf, you start." Old man said, looking at Leaf.

"Ok...Ugh, I HATE YOU, GARY!" Leaf said, as a ball of leaf green and red started glowing around her.

Leaf's demon form was her in a halter dress, that was a sparkling red color with a leaf green colored necklace. Her hair was all straight, and had streaks of red in it. She had knee-high red lace-up boots and her wings were a dark red, with little gems on it. Her lip stick was a deep red color and her fangs were sticking out of her mouth.

"Ooh, I look sexy!" Leaf said, taking in a full view of herself.

"Yes, yes, great. Serena, your up next." Old man said, never once looking up from his clip board.

"Oh, ok. GOSH, I HATE YOU...You... I-I can't say his name. May I go last?" Serena said as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Sure. Ok then, Dawn, your up next!" He said, looking at Dawn with a glare on his glasses so you couldn't see his face.

"Alright, let's go enchanix!" Dawn said, fist pumping.

"Dawn, your 15 now. You need to stop watching winx club." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Hymph. Fine. OH, HOW MUCH I HATE YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE, PAUL!" Dawn said as she began to glow a icy blue and a red.

Dawn's demon form was a red tube-top and was a mix between icy blue and red. Her skirt was down to her knees, and she had pictures of broken hearts on the edges. Her boots went up just before her knees and they were also somewhat heels. Her hair was in braids with her yellow clips now red clips. Her lips were like Leaf's but had a litter shade of red. Her wings looked almost like a fairy's, but we're black.

"Good, good. Now, iris, your up." Old man said.

"Alright. GOD CILAIN, CUT IT WITH YOUR DUMB ASS SPEACHES!" Iris said as she glowed a dark purple with hints of red in it.

Iris's demon form was a short dress that if she bent over, you could see her panties. Her boots were a red and purple pattern with sparkles spread everywhere. Her hair was up in a pony tail and had a bat clip to hold it. Her wings were all black with purple and red jewels around the edges.

"Ooh, I'm supa sexy!" Iris said, taking in all the looks from her friends.

"Okies... May, your up next." Old man said.

"Okie! MAN, DREW, JUST STOP FLIPPING YOUR HAIR FOR ONCE AND NOTICE ME!" May yelled, and if you looked closely, you could see her sad face.

May glowed from the black fire coming from beneath her. Mays demon form was a dress with a low v-neck that was red and sparkly, and her boots are normal red high heels. She had her hair in a pony tail and it was tied with red ribbon. Her wings were all out wings; they had the shape of a angels wings, but we're red. There were small gems hanging off of the corners.

"Wow, I look amazing!" May said, looking at herself.

"Ok, Misty, yooouuuuurrr up!" Old man said.

"Ok. BROCK, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM!" Misty cried, as she started to glow a watery blue and a red.

Misty demon form was a criss-cross hanger neck red dress with Blue water droplets on the bottom. Her hair was longer and in a pony tail tied with a first red ribbon. Her shoes were flats that had real ruby gems on the edges. Her wings were shining blue sparkles as they were red at the top, with blue at the bottom.

"KAWAII! I'm so cuuuute!" Misty said, looking at herself up and down.

"Okie...Serena, are you ready? It's your turn." Old man said as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I'll try my best." Serena said, blinking back tears.

"ASH, ASH! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs, as she started glowing a dark color with fire around the bubble.

Serena's demon form was a bikini that was black with red flames at the bottom as decoration. She was bare foot and instead of shoes had red flames surround her foot where ever she stepped. Her hair was in a ponytail with flame clips in it. Her lips were a dark blue and red mixed with fangs sticking out. Her wings were red with Blue flames at the bottom, but with gems around the sides and hanging out on the corners.

"W-wow...I look amazing!" Serena said, taking a good look at herself.

"Now, now girls. Time to start training." Old man said.

"Ok!" All of the girls said in unison.

"Now, this next mode is known as 'lure mode' where you can lure any male living thing." Old man said.

"Ooh, Ooh! Can I try?!" Leaf asked in excitement.

"Sure. Think about wanting to be sexy, one who can grab any boys attention." Old man informed her.

"Ok." Leaf said as she started thinking.

Poof!

Leaf was wearing a Sun dress that was sky blue with a wool bag and a hat.

"Ooh, the simple but cute look!" Leaf sang.

"Now, try singing." Old man said.

"Ok."

_It's me and u, now._

_I've been waiting._

_Think I wanna make my move, now._

_Baby tell me if you like it~_

"wow, I'm a great singer!" Leaf cheered.

"Yes, yes. Who's up next?" He asked.

"Me, me! Please pick me!" Serena cheered.

"Ok, Serena. Think about being sexy." He said.

"Ok!"

Poof!

Serena was in a tube top shirt with a flowy red skirt with sparkles galor.

"Yay~" Serena cheered.

"Now try singing." Old man said.

_Not really sure how to feel about it~_

_Something in the way you move..._

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way..._

_I want you to stay._

"Hehe~ I sound fantastic!" Serena yelled, fist pumping.

"Yes, yes, yes. Ok...May, your up." Old man said never looking up from his clip board.

"Ok~"

Poof!

May was wearing a short dress, similar to Iris' dress, except May's was red. She had dark sun glasses on.

"Yay!" May cheered.

"Ok, sing."

_When I grow up,_

_I wanna be famous,_

_I wanna be a star!_

_I wanna be in movies!_

_When I grow up,_

_I wanna see the world,_

_Drive nice cars,_

_I wanna have groupies!_

_When I grow up,_

_Fresh and clean,_

_Number one chick as I step out on the scene!_

"Yay! I sound like a pop star!" May cheered.

"Ok, dawn. Your up." Old man said, sighing.

"Ok."

Poof!

Dawn was in a one-piece swimsuit with brown pokadots and the rest was pink. She wore sandals with pink gems on the part that hold the toes.

"Aw, Dawny-wanny poo is adorable!" May cheered, as she was giggling.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Dawn threatened May.

"Ok, ok. Gosh, I was just making a joke." May apologized.

"...Sure you were." Dawn mumbled.

"Ok, Misty. Your up." Old man told Misty.

"Ok!"

Poof!

Misty was wearing a orange top with three spread out sleeves. Her shorts were short-shorts with orange gems spread out. Her short hair was now long down to her knees. Her candles were orange flip-flops.

"Heh. The typical cute." Misty groaned.

"Ok, Misty sing."Old man said.

_Never would've hitch-hicked to Sinnoh land,_

_If it hadn't been for love._

_Never would've caught the train to Unova_

_If it hadn't been for love..._

_Never would've run through the blindin' rain,_

_Without one dolla' to my name,_

_If it hadn't been,_

_ If it hadn't been for love~_

"If only my sister's could've heard that, they would've been sooooooooooo jealous!" Misty yelled.

"Haha, ok. Iris, your up." Old man said.

"Ok!"

Poof!

Iris was in her champion outfit (check it out yourself.)

"Wow, I look awesome!" Iris yelled.

"Ok then, let's see if you can sing as good as you look." Old man said.

_This time baby,_

_I'll be~_

_Bullet~_

_Proof!_

_This time baby,_

_I'll be~_

_Bullet~_

_Proof!_

"wow, my voice is sexy!" Iris cheered.

"Ok, I've run the singing test. That is all for today. Here are your dorm keys." Old man said.

"So there are other demons?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, but only a few. Just three other girls." Old man said.

"Oh ok. Bye..what's your name?" Serena asked.

"Just call me papa or old man." He said.

"Ok, bye old man!" The girls waved goodbye to old man.

* * *

**Dam, that was long! (Few, it's over!) Ok, so how did you like it? What do you think should happen next?**

**A) they should train some more**

**B) they should go on missions**

**C) show the angels's side of the story**

**D) have only two people meet (one from demon side and one from Angel side. Ex: Leaf and Gary.**

**E) Have an idea? _(please list)**


End file.
